Ghosts by name and Nature
by Bincola
Summary: A stand alone story of Gaunts Ghosts, kicking ass and generally doing what they do best. R&R if you like or have any suggestions
1. Chapter 1

Bone crunched, cracks spreading across it like a fast breaking window, the skin coating it torn ragged, tearing free a chunk as the face flew back from the calloused blood soaked knuckles. Gaunt snarled a wordless curse, shaking his bruised hand once before lunging down with his other hand, driving the red hot blade of his power sword through the crude iron armour of the now shrieking man's chest, tearing it free with a grunt, he crouched low and spat in his eye leaving him to die in agony.

He rose smoothly drawing his bolt pistol with a fluid motion and twitched the trigger twice, bursting a charging warriors face in a cloud of viscera and flame, red drops haloed his filthy torso, the body twitched once dropping it's weapon then thudded forward skidding to a stop only a few feet away, Gaunt then flinched as the young trooper by his side grunted and toppled, a smoking tube burrowed from his eye to the back of his skull, the Blood pact warrior roared, threw his now spent pistol at Ibrham's face and with his other scarred muscled arm powered a screaming chain axe down at his chest. Ibram smiled, his twisted lips curling up in a feral challenge. Spinning in a blur of motion, the heavy pistol spun milimetres from his face and without stopping he swung his power sword up to meet the whirling teeth of his foes axe. Lightning chains of azure energy from the swords power field and broken razor edged axe teeth flew everywhere as blade met blade, carving thin wounds on both men's flesh. The Blood pact warrior was huge, his corded arms and massive body dwarfing the normally imposing Commisar beside his bulk, the ever faster whirling teeth of the axe crept closer and closer to Ibrams sweat soaked body, it was only seconds before the larger mans power would win out and Gaunt would be carved in twain. Gaunt suddenly crouched his legs drawing the blades with him and with the last of his strength pushed up with only his right arm forcing both weapons high above them both, the blood pact leaned close, the stench of rotten food and blood blasted to Gaunts face "die like the dog you are" he shouted triumphantly as his axe descended again.

"When the Emperor wills" he replied pushing the wide muzzle of his bolt pistol which he'd drawn with his left as he rose against the mans barrel chest, "And Not Before". He pulled the trigger, emptying the whole magazine in moments, smashing the roaring man away from him with its blunt nosed power. Huge gushing craters were blown clean through the man mountain as he sailed backwards and to the floor, his still whirling axe clattered beside him and began eagerly chewing into the rock.

Gaunt spat a dribble of phlegm and dust to the floor and reloaded his trusted pistol, he turned once more and strode towards the enemy lines, his cloak swirled around him, whipped with blasted air and shrapnel; As he strode through the dust, bullets, flames and beams, Ibhams' hatred for the blood pack flared in his breast, like a blood soaked star in his heart. His body lean and scar ridden at the hands of these same chaos scum, ached for vengeance; for blood, for death, a Camo wrapped reaper, killing in the emperors name and the name of vengeance in the same breath. Shadow wreathed figures run alongside him, ghosts by name, reapers too, by nature.

There was more work to be done this day, "For Tanith, For the Emperor" he cried. The roared reply torn from a thousand throats as Gaunts ghosts charged to war.


	2. The Best Form Of Defence

The Ghosts line was being strained thin by the roiling mass of Blood Pact troopers pouring from the dust storm, Chaos mortar and missile explosions smashed into the corpse choked no-mans land between the struggling sides, scything men of both armies apart in lethal hurricanes of fire and shrapnel. Tread Fether rockets slammed back into the seemingly endless mass of enemy soldiers, sending plumes of blood and smoke up to be snatched almost instantly into the storm raging around them. A hulking line of huge ironclad Blood pact ran at the section where Hark was fighting, lasbolts flickered out rapidly from the men around him cratering the thick sheets of black iron freshly welded to the still smoking flesh of the ponderous warriors running towards them. Together they formed a moving wall, and a sea of howling, screaming assault troops ran in a squirming jostling trail behind the questionable shelter of their metal coated comrades.

"Rapid fire 3 round bursts" Called Hark as he realised what was happening.

"Their trying to punch trough the line, don't let them get amongst us or we're finished" He called to the squads Sargent and despite the almost constant fire by the section only a few dropped as less armoured legs were smashed off or faceplates burned by full powered long las beams of the squad's sniper. The incoming fire from the charging horde was increasing every step they gained

"Grenades" Yelled the Sargent. Frags hurled by the Guardsmen tore through the men behind their moving wall, but Hark could see it was like pissing at a forest fire. Men started dropping all around Hark, a young Verevenhiver screamed and dropped in agony as a violet las round dug a burnt bloody hole into his belly his terror filled eyes glazed over as his heart gave out. Hark steeled his heart, steadied his augmetic arm and loosed 2 plasma bolts at the on coming mass, the searing sky blue globs of pulsing energy turning both targets into vainly thrashing slag. His other arm thumbed his combead. "Hark to Gaunt, Immediate back up required at canyon flank Deci Beta 31, 4th platoon in danger of being overrun"

"Acknowledged, all available to respond over" came Gaunts reply. A blizzard of las and stubber fire arched between the rapidly closing forces. The 25 troopers of Gaunts own First Platoon rushed forwards at Harks call for back up including Larkin and Gaunt himself, only 24 made it to the 3 foot deep firing trench, McCarthy taking a heavy bolter round in the chest, stopping his momentum with brute force before emptying his trunk cavity across his comrades back in a thick sheet of steaming goo as the shell exploded a heartbeat later. The fresh guardsmen hopped into the trench sheltering most of their bodies from the oncoming fire while Larkin lay down and aimed his precious longlas over a sandbag and began smashing the faces of the overly armoured lead troops, dropping the cover for the assault troops behind. Gaunt shared a look with Hark as they could see it was too little to late, only 10 paces separated the forces. "Straight Silver" Cried Gaunt drawing his crackling power sword and across the section 40 wicked blades were drawn in preparation for melee combat.

Harks' heart dropped in dread at the feral ocean of filth bearing down on his men, "eye to eye" he whispered to himself as a last volley cut down the lead rank before the swirling chaos of close combat swirling into his section. The roar of chain weapons and meaty thud of bayonets tearing meat filled his world. Hark, Gaunt, Larkin and a few troopers fought back to back, carving through the black and red mass of Blood back like a buzz saw. Pistols spitting death outwards, smashing and burning men apart, any foe who came close enough were neatly bisected by gaunt, crushed in sprays of pulverised of bone by Harks metal sheathed augmetic fist, or had some vital organ or artery sliced by well wielded bayonets spraying all with gushes of blood. The press of wild eyed chaos filth started taking it's toll, Gaunt saw one of his men through the swirl of sand and smoke on his knees trying to cram his intestines back into the chain sword wound across his guts before another Blood Pact slammed a huge, solid iron spike into his chest pinning the dead man to the floor like some grotesque flag pole.

His heart swelled from sadness to pride as his men fought like cornered lions, 2 of the wounded dragging a huge power sword wielding roaring Blood Pact to the floor and smashed his brains in with full ammo boxes, before one was shot in the face by a stray round covering his enraged comrade in brain matter and gun smoke, the remaining trooper drew his las pistol slaying his friends killer and began picking off as many targets as he could saving many lives before his pack ran out and was beheaded by a passing enemy. Across the section equal and greater feats of heroism and bravery were taking place however it was another small group of guard led by flame troopers Grusten and Herold Held that saved the discipline of the line, all around them men struggled against men, clawing stabbing hacking and dying. They maintained volley fire into the mass still pouring forth lasbolts until the cry for reload echoed out and roaring sheets of promethium from the pair turned swathes of the charging chaos into charred moaning torches in minutes they had killed dozens. Seeing this gave the remaining men hope, Fury surged in their hearts and fear filled those of their chaotic enemies as they saw themselves becoming cut off.

A roar filled everyones ears growing louder and Gaunt smiled as the first of the Viridonian 31 "the hammers" he'd radioed for support poured from the storm behind them, firing into the iron scarred scraming filth fighting the struggling Tanith, with full powered blasts of their assault pattern lasguns. The broad and heavily armoured Viridonians poured through the ragged hole in the Tanith lines, pushing the Blood pact assault troops back, leaving hundreds of archenemy dead in the choking sands.

A weary cheer sprung from the survivors of the 4th and 1st platoon as they charged after them eager to take slaughter to their hated enemies. After about 2 minutes of total massacre the flow of chaos infantry ceased, the charge slowed down then stopped as an inhuman laugh clanged around the charging imperials, like bone on iron, full of mirth, hate and insanity. The storm swirled around the mass of Hammers and Ghosts no fire came at them or charging troops, they crouched in firing positions and waited.

"Were exposed out here, we can't let them surround us, we must go back" cried Gaunt to the Viridonian Colonel

"Fall back Hammers Retreat Pattern Epsilon" called the Colonel to his Company and the call echoed back down the line but before anyone could move a deafening boom of a drum echoed around them followed by chanting low and sinister "Azral, Azral Azral" getting louder and louder. Coming from all around,

"Move back now" Shouted Gaunt. The Viridonians shuffled nervously as the chanting and the drumming increased in Rhythm and volume, blocking out the frantic calls of sergeants to fall back. Ghostly shadows flittered around them and all 1024 pairs of eyes snapped in front as a huge shadow booming with the metallic manic laughter from before loomed in front of them and emerged into clarity.

"FALL BACK" Cried Gaunt, and the Tanith, inured to front line horror as only true veterans could be formed up together in the heart of the sea of Viridonians.

A 9 foot monstrosity stood in front of the assault regiment. An Arch-traitor Marine, of the Black Legion, Midnight black power armour chased with gold, skull topped vents puffing toxic vapours from its spike covered back, huge razor edged horns curved up from the helm where baleful red eyes blazed with hate and the vox unit blasted its hateful mirth at the seemingly paralysed infantry. It Raised it's ornate demon faced bolter and vicious power talons above it's head and roared it's hate to the sky, lowered it's arms and charged with all the frightening power that only 10,000 years of war can give.

Straight at the lead squads of Hammers the emerging force of giant Blood Pact elites pouring from the choking storm behind him and slammed into to the reeling guardsmen. Azral Roared his delight at the slaughter around him Carapace armoured assault troops tore huge holes in his charging warriors dropping them like flies, angry full power bolts slammed into him from panicking troops who'd never seen such a brutal apparition, he grinned inside his helm the normally deadly rounds pining off his ancient armour bearly boiling the paintwork let alone harming him. Suddenly he was amongst the hastily formed front line. His bolter roaered punching through the thick armour of the first 10 Hammers, popping their chests and heads with perfectly aimed shots, sending wickedly sharp shrapnel everywhere.

Gaunt groaned at the sight ahead of him, the Archenemy was butchering his way through a second platoon, the still steaming, twitching bodies of the first lay behind him as di the front of the Chaos marines elite counterattack. Hark Swallowed his fear as the marine slid a single blade of his claw through the 2 inch thick armour of a Viridonians belly like it was gossamer carving the poor man open before plunging all five cracking claws into the screaming mans body and scissoring outwards, bursting him like an offal filled water balloon, the beasts movements were like lightning but with a tanks power.

"Forward Tanith Bring the Traitor low and the Emperor will smile upon us" Cried Gaunt

and the Force of Ghosts charged through the mass of Hammers towards the madly laughing beast. Larkins heart was hammering, he was sure they wouldn't reach it before the rest of the blood Pact arrived "Just my luck" he muttered to himself. Azral saw the strangely dressed men pushing to meet it in battle and pointed at the Commisar leading them with his claw, and to his surprise the man pointed back with a vicious glare and a crackling power sword

"Today might be fun afterall" he thought and strode forth.


	3. Hack and slash and shoot?

Ghosts Chapter 3

The targeting system in Azrals' helm lit up as it picked up the energy signals and shape patterns of the weapons arrayed against it, a veritable sea of "negligible threat" signs flashed up from the mass of lasguns arrayed before Him. He bared his fangs in disgust, however hesitated as the auto scan of the onrushing group sent red "High threat" warning runes arching across his vision, Plasma pistol, power fist, power sword, long las and bolt pistols. Azral licked his barbed maw in relish of the challenge ahead, "Finally some wheat amongst the chaff" he whispered to himself and continued to advance.

The first Hammer to interpose himself between the onrushing Ghosts and rampaging marine screamed instantly as crimson stained claws crackling with scarlet lightning opened up his chest cavity with blurring speed, peeling back his armour like a tin can.

Azral lifted the screaming man, his pain a terror filled music to his ears. However his smile was short lived as the Guardsmen bellowed a prayer to the Emperor, raised his lasrifle with his right arm and jammed it against the side of the beasts' ornate helm and opened up on full auto, slamming the massive warriors' head to the side and causing his relentless advance to stumble as Azrals' optics feed blacked out momentarily with each impact creating a strobe vision of the battle, the torrent of bolts ringing against the ancient power armour crashing like a blacksmith orchestra.

Disgusted at the worms defiance Azral hurled the dying man into 3 of his charging comrades like a bloody, armoured comet, snapping the neck of one and knocking the others to the ground where screaming bolter shells burst their tangled bodies into ragged chunks. Another man burst through the smoke and with a cried oath slammed his bayonet into the Chaos marine's knee joint causing a spray of blood to coat his dusty armour a heartbeat before the Imperial collapsed as a charging Blood Pact trooper hacked a huge spiked mace into his spine. Azral roared his hatred at the fear filled mortals before him as his elite combat force tore into the imperials around him, hacking and stabbing in a frenzy of bloodlust and rage, both sides falling in swathes and the battle raged back and forth.

Gaunt and his Ghosts were swept up in the mad storm of melee combat once again. Hark furrowed his brows as the Tanith beside him bayoneted his blood smothered foe but the Stimm fuelled trooper smashed the gun, blade and all aside and bore the surprised Imperial to the ground by sheer brute force, the Guardsman screamed as the huge, combat drug filled Blood Pact began smashing and slashing at him with gauntlets covered in rusty spikes and razor blades. The fiercely struggling Ghost stopped punching the crazed man's face and raised his arms to protect his already ravaged face as the rabid Heretic tore ribbons of clothing and flesh from him an a berserk frenzy.

Hark blocked his foe's sword on his armoured augmetic, letting it slide along and past him before lunging toward the unfortunate with all the power his mechanical limb could muster. It struck the wild eyed enemy on the temple, folding the mans skull around his fist like it was mud, the whole top of the Archenemys skull came away as Hark completed his Coup de grace, the mans' spasming corpse jumped and twitched even as it hit the floor. He turned to the trooper still being mauled by the razor armed lunatic and kicked the attacker in the stomach, flipping him off and onto his back. Hark vaulted the moaning Tanith and onto the thrashing chaos trooper, pinning his arms to the floor with his knees, he slammed his fist down, pulverizing the mans' neck so absolutely that the shiny armoured knuckles had soil coating the blood on them.

Gaunt, Larkin, and 6 other Ghosts and a number of rallied Hammers fought their way forward, "Bring down the Traitor Marine and the day is ours". Just in front of Gaunt a vast swathe of Hammers and Chaos alike were smashed apart by a lethal spray of bolter fire from the towering Astartes, bayonets sliced out into the struggling mob around them, under armpits and through throats, coating the outermost in a sticky flood of gore, the Chaos elite's realised what the Imperials were trying and surged against them, hacking down their bulky loyalist opponents with brutal abandon, maces, spears, chain swords and knives slashed and smashed at the approaching ghosts downing 3 Tanith and a dozen Hammers with brutal blows,

Gaunt, slashed through the eyes of one charging traitor, spun on his feet, dodging a wickedly barbed halberd and carved the arms off the man holding it and slammed the smoking barrel of his bolt pistol into the wailing mans forehead and fired, the explosion of brain matter momentarily blinded the warrior behind allowing Ibham to gun him down with ease, he looked to see Larkin slit the throat of the flailing man whom Gaunt had blinded earlier. He turned to see his impromptu counter charge had swollen in numbers as more Imperials slew their foes and rallied to them. Azral Roared, back handing the nearest Guardsman with the back of his massive bolter, crumpling the mans helm and skull beneath it like a soft boiled egg, before kicking another in the chest, crushing ribs to gravel and sending him flying into the melee. A mob of 50 of the largest, toughest Chaos Combat veterans surrounded him, a mix of combat and ranged weapons clutched in hands or mutated claws.

Minutes more of brutal combat later, Gaunt and his counter charge burst through a knot of screaming heretics with quick bursts of the remaining flamers and mere feet away stood Azral and his retinue. Azral blurred forward at the sight of Ibram, crushing a hunched spine covered mutant in his eagerness to rend this foe. His bolter barked once but Gaunt anticipated this and moved to meet him, the bolt coming so close that the subsonic wave tore his ear off in a welter of blood, the shock meant he barely got the sizzling blade of his power sword to block the mighty astartes' power claw. The raw augmented power of the Armoured beast's blow wrenched Gaunts arm out of it's socket and smashed the blade from his hand.

Azral spat into his helmet is disgusted rage, his quest for a worthy foe to tear, seemingly in vain. All around him, his true elite smashed and hacked down the imperials who in turn, stabbed and blasted their chaotic foes to bloody death. Gaunt raised a pale pain filled face, his eyes glaring animalistic hatred at the marine.

"Stupid dog, hate me all you want, you dying in ignorance of your false Emperor is joy enough for me" Replied Azral, his vox amplifiers blasting out at truly deafening volume in his anger, causing all around them to drop their weapons and clutch their bloody ears. All around the Fallen Commisar and the towering monster stopped and watched this one sided confrontation. Azral reached down, clamped his bolter to his leg and yanked the commissar from the ground, holding him at his own eye level by his flak vest.

"This world shall burn" whispered the marine almost pleadingly to the commissar, and reached up with his crackling claws to tear the head off his Imperial foe. Gaunt grunted ad raised his still functioning arm, bolt pistol in hand, but suddenly found it immobile,

"Determination cannot beat strength, worm!" he growled into Ibrham's face as he snapped his wrist with a casual jerk of his power armoured palm. Gaunt grunted in pain as the bones ground together and the gun dropped from nerveless fingers. Azral raised his claws again, a low rumbling chuckle like a breaking storm and grew to a ear slitting crescendo as the energy field around his claws scorched Gaunt's face and hair, blistering it while only an inch away. A heartbeat before Azral snipped the Commissars face into chunks, a blinding blue light shot through the impossible gaps in the crowd and slammed with sickening force into the Chaos Marines helm lens, shattering it and driving itself and the broken lens into the eye ball beneath, the 8 ft beast spasmed flinging the broken Gaunt several metres to the ground before screaming, causing everyone to drop to the ground as the mind shattering noise clawed at their sanity and raw noise blew them over. Frantic armoured hands scrabbled at the clasps of the ruined helmet and with a hiss of gas it was torn off, revealing a hideous visage of pain and death.

Pale scaly skin stretched tight over a skull topped with 2 small barbed horns. The right hand side of the face was a bloody ruin, eye jelly and bone fragments ran down the face on a literal flood of blood.

He turned his remaining good eye at the crowd of prone and writhing people, Who.." he rasped, he didn't manage to utter another word at another blinding slash of light smashed into the already destroyed socket, tearing half of the monsters face and skull away in a wet cracking noise and a gushing spray of bright crimson. The giant, swayed, toppled to it's knees, then slumped noisily to the ground.

Larkin grinned through his scope a hundred metres away from his position hidden under several dead bodies. He was annoyed that he hadn't been able to stop the Commisar being hurt, but even he had to admit , to make the same shot twice had been a shot for the record books. The Chaos troops seeing or sensing their masters fall began to stream past. Today at least, this planet belonged to the Emperor.


End file.
